The Contract
by TheThankfulReader
Summary: Neville longbottom always knew he was going to be merried, thank to a hundred years old contract. What will he do when he finds out that his wife-to-be was unaware of said contract? And that she is need of help? The story "I was blind before I saw the world thought your eyes" gave me some ideas (read it . it's amazing! ). Fem harry I hope you liked!


Hi this is my first fanfiction pleas be gentle with the comments! if you find any mistakes tell me and I will try to adjust. English is not my first language. .. Disclaimer: Harry potter is not mine!!!!!!!!!:( 

**_The contract_**

Neville Longbottom always had a quite personality, he was gentle , private and calm and never had the heart to argue his family that always tried to make decisions for him. 

One of the only thing he knew perfectly well about his future was that he was going to be married. 

Not that he trusted his charm enough to woo a girl, but thanks to a contract stipulated many years in the past when his family vowed to protect House Potter and promised that the first girl to be born from the house potter would marry the first longbottom baby that was closest in age to her. 

Unfortunately the Potters gave birth to boys for several generation.This changed with the birth of Charlie and Dorea Potter . Up until his eleventh birthday Neville hadn't been interested in having contract woth his wife-to-be assuming that he would meet her the first year of Hogwarts and hoping that she wouldn't turn up to be a spoiled princess like her twin brother , the Boy-Who-Lived . He had met the boy in question a couple of times,an attempt of from his grandmother of making important connection with those play dates, but,even with his endless patience, Neville couldn't bring himself to befriend Charlus James Potter ,the most spoiled child that the earth had ever seen. 

He had never considered that his fiance may not know about the contract considering the political and social importance of the event ; Poor Neville will later understand that Dorea Lily Potter will always full of surprise. 

Everything started a cuple of days after his acceptance to Hogwarts school of wizards when Augusta Longbottom, the current head of the Longbottom House, walked imperiusly inside the greenhouse holding a letter in her wrinkled hands. 

"Neville, a lettere from the Potters just arrived and is attested to you. where you waiting for anything?" 

The old woman demanded stiffly. 

The news surprised the slightly chubby boy ,thay had never received letters from the potters before ; why would a letter from them would be addressed specifically to him? wouldn't it be proprer to address the head of the house? 

" No Grandmother I was not expecting any mail today and definitively not from the Potters. May I read it ? " asked Neville respectfully. 

The head of the house was an old woman that despite the age was still standing pround , strictly raising the only thing left of his beloved son Frederick, and she made sure that his nephew was respectful of his eldest and ready to fece the harsh world that the ministry of magic was. 

After a nod from his grandmother Neville opend the letter and begun to read out loud: 

"Dear Neville Longbottom 

I hope you can forgive my sudden letter but the drie situation in which I fund myself in is quite desperate for intervention that only your house can give. 

I am Dorea Lily Potter , second on the line of inherentence of the Potter heirloom. 

I will go directly at the problem 

Not to long ago my parents received a proposal from a old scottish family , the Mcfly , that offered many properties around the world in exchange of the hand of the sister of the Boy-Who-Lived . 

Included in those properties my father noticed some lands that belonged to the Weasley and the residence of my twin best mate. 

Upon hearing this my brother insisted to have my parents accepting the deal , even if it would mean merring me off to a 35 year's old man. 

As you can imagine I was absolutely furious about this decisions begin made over my head and went to the portrait of my grandfather pleading him to give me a solution to my problem. 

Imagine my surprise when he reveled to me that I was alrady bonded to a megical contract that would wedd us the day we turned twenty. 

I know that I cannot ask for you to march in our residence and save me from this stressful situation but I beg you and your head of house to send a remainder of some kind to my father so to stop him from selling me off. 

I hope you will be able to help me 

Dorea Lily Potter " 

The words were written in a dark green ink with a stylish calligraphy , so different from Neville's own ,that made it difficult to realise that the owner was just eleven. 

As he read the letter Augusta was traing to restrain her emotions ; she was absolutely furious. How dare the Potter try to ignore a hundreds years old contract? Stipulated by the founders of thair house,her own great-grandfather! 

And while she was plotted a way to get her revenge on the family, Neville's face drained all color as realization hit him like a bus. His fiancee, the girl he was suppose to spend the rest of his life with , was going to be sold off to somone else. 

On one hand this could be seen as a relife for the young boy that could finally take control of something in his life. 

But the largest part of him rebelled ; this was **his** fiancee , **his** wife-to-be! It had always been a reassuring thought , that whatever happened in the future his wife would always be there , by his side like his mother has been for his father and the thought the she would be headed to someone else like that .... did not impress him . At . All 


End file.
